


Cause and Effect

by M3il0w



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, but i think them being fluffy is cuter, cute cheesy moments, idk dead fandom??, idk i like them having a sexual relationship, it may get smutty between those two, its kinda dark??, its mainly a flashback, monika has emotions yall???, yuri is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3il0w/pseuds/M3il0w
Summary: What you say and do affects others. we all have drive and reason, but if asked, would you even spare your closest friends? words have meaning, just as much as actions, so what happens when both get out of hand for love, for jealousy, and selfishness? in this story we'll learn about the concepts of bullying, how much love and hate can drive someone, how hard it is to apologize, and just how we ourselves are a cause and effect plotline. hate can push anyone over the edge, all of our flaws can, this is the Doki's effect and their breakdowns with it.
Relationships: Monika & Natsuki & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> PLS IS DDLC A DEAD FANDOM?? I LOVE THIS IDEAL AND IT IS REALLY INSPIRED BY THE YURI FIC THE CHAIN OF YOUTH, PLS ENJOY BTW IT IS NOT THAT GOOD IDK HOW TO WRITE IN THIE FORMAT. TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE AND BULLYING-

Words affect a lot of things we do. They affect our emotions and moods. They affect those around us, they change our moods as well as the ones around us. They can hurt others and they can make others better, it's how you use them right? verbal abuse, it's harmful, right? so why is it so easy to produce? everything we do is just a loop, it's just a constant pattern of pain, of hate and anger. it's controlling, it's toxic, it's everything we aren't supposed to love- yet that control is so loving to us, as people we love to control. it's like a pool of emotions and pain, that never stops, so what happens when you can't use your words? when all speech is lost and you can't scream, you can't do anything??? when you're all choked up gasping for the ability at most. well, the answer is simple, you fight it. humanly- we panic, it chokes us more. we get mad. when we get mad, we get physical and violent. we fight to make our impact, to make our change. 

Take me for example, I'm your typical average girl. I feel emotions like bitter rage, anger, hate, jealousy, envy, and lust, but everything I do is because of love. I've ruined friendships for him, I abused them for him, I hurt them. for him. everything that's happened was because of anger, love, and selfishness. god, I'm so stupid aren't I? humans are so stingy, all we do is take what isn't our own. bitterness fills us, I have harmed the people dearest to me with this ability... this is my fault. It's always my fault, I did this why me? after all, we went through all of ours times together, I hurt the people most important to me, and I made them hurt others. It's a chain. it comes with youth, our chain is painful, filled with desperation, anger, hate, and jealousy. the chain Is also filled with love and desire, and perfection. 

people are easy to understand, they are all the same. they are all liars, all angry hateful things that want one thing. love. love is a huge drive, it's the root of things like bullying, anger, and hate. I like coding, I have always been tech-smart, I have always hated it but it's what pleases the others. their praise for such an easy thing, it's powerful. I want to be forgiven, for what I've done wrong, for those I hurt. Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that, but love is as hateful as hate itself, so where do we go? you may be wondering that and honestly I am as well, but you don't even know what I've done yet. all you know is that I'm the narrator of this story- it's more of like a captive of time where I atone my sins and learn forgiveness, at least that's what it is currently. who knows what'll happen in the future? no human does, they never have, we see seconds, we have learnt the possibilities of time travel, but we also know the dangers. I mean humans have a sense- to protect you, we are made up of 7 different emotions, they indicate our feelings as well, loneliness, goodwill. jealousy, suspicion, and love. Sometimes those emotions come to an end... and sometimes they start all over again and change into something else.. or get deeper still. 

emotions guild us, they lead us to know when things are wrong or right, but they also blind us on the same trip. take the seventh emotion, love, love is like a two-sided blade that no matter which way you wield it you can get hurt, love can die out and blossom like the flowers in the spring, love can feel like the bliss of a rainbow after a stormy day- it can also feel like a stab wound, like small sweet cuts on your arm that cannot heal and just bleed, it can feel like a pain in your neck constantly choking you up, leaving you snapped in pain... but we are getting rather off-topic. As you know, I'm Monika, I'm 18, and I go to your normal highschool filled with bullies and pervs, the worse part of school is I'm apart of the problem. I'm a gross, disgusting girl.

who have I hurt? easy, my debates club, my friends who will appear a lot within this- story, Yuri, a girl who stands a little taller than me- she has long purple hair and eyes, very large chest area that draws her attention, plus she's rather shy, she doesn't socialize like how I and the others do, shes more creepy. she often wears bandages on her arms under her uniform. next up is Natsuki, a girl with shorter pink hair, tied in two pigtails with red strings, she wears the standard uniform and often acts in a very prideful annoying cocky way, after her, we have Sayori, a lighthearted kind caring person with coral hair, deep sea blue eyes, she wears her uniform rather undone, she has messy hair and is always late. these easily annoying traits fill people with emotions, I was controlling and used them, it's all my fault. 

doubts. they're human to have, yes, but they aren't always alright to act on. if you have doubts you can't just expect everyone to tell you they love you and kiss your ass! I understand feeling unseen, even I feel empty, I feel like I don't exist at all. Like it's just a game and a loop we are all stuck in, constantly suffering through the same acts, I'm happy I'm not always stuck in that abusive cycle, but I have been. I have always been the therapist friend, the trusted one, the one people can go to due to my, 'calm and gentle' personality, to think I used that to manipulate them makes me feel like a monster, love is like a monster. how did I get so doubtful? so jealous? so- so blind that I forget my own friends, the people who cared the most WERE real, they are real human beings. why is it so difficult?? I have such a lingering, unwanted attraction and attachment towards them, it was painful. losing them is like knotted hair that you cant brush out, it's like a bad case of depression and everything about it is annoying, it's long and knotted and it leaves you in pain.. hm, this would be a good thing to write about, it's so serious and dark. not them, the topic. I'd cry if they were dark and edgy- maybe yuri can be called that, but she's kinda like a lost puppy who just found a new owner when she opens up, she's fun and really smart. I was happy to call them friends. 

wrapping this up is a struggle, there is so much to say, so much to talk about. most of it bad, this was an introduction to the club's spiralling depression, something that can only be put into line but also split because of a man, I miss them, and I want to make it right but hate and jealousy are so strongly held onto me that I reek of loneliness and failure, and I admit that, after all, nobody is perfect. we are all bitter, hateful, weird things that all respond and act differently, we all have our reasonings for being so toxic, but at the end of the day the cycle stays and we repeat the seven different emotions that conflict with our feelings. an intro of hate can lead to an even worse story, let that remind you of today's writing tip, emotions use us just as much as we use them, they are so mean. nice to meet you, I'm Monika.


End file.
